wreck_clubfandomcom-20200214-history
Miranda Washington
Miranda Washington is the main cast member on Wreck Club. Biography S1= Personality Relationships Linkin= Songs S1= ;Solos Ep4f.jpg|Ain't No Way (Pilot)|link=Ain't No Way Epfg4f.jpg|Home (Pilot)|link=Home Sdep4f.jpg|My Voice (The Beginning)|link=My Voice Eprd4f.jpg|Come to Party (Stepping Stones)|link=Come to Party Eklp4f.jpg|My Voice (Reprise) (Stepping Stones)|link=My Voice (Reprise) E,,,,p4f.jpg|Wave (It's Our House)|link=Wave dredd.jpg|Our Love (Keeping It Moving)|link=Our Love different people.jpg|Different People (EARgasm﻿)|link=Different People As We Lay.jpg|When the Morning Sun Appears (Hitman Pt. 2)|link=When The Morning Sun Appears ;Duets Eertp4f.jpg|What It Is, Child (Zapphrina) (It's Our House)|link=What It Is, Child elllp4f.jpg|Phony (Zapphrina) (Keeping It Moving)|link=Phony church.jpg|Mighty Strong (T-Zo) (Keeping It Moving)|link=Mighty Strong Notyou.jpg|The Elite (Zapphrina) (Don't Say You Care)|link=The Elite Back.jpg|Play It For The Moment (T-Zo) (In Love & War)|link=Play It For The Moment Werd.jpg|Never Sad (Linkin) (In Love & War)|link=Never Sad Ep4f(111).jpg|Your Home (Zapphrina) (EARgasm﻿)|link=Your Home Don'tletmeno.jpg|You Are (Linkin) (Smooth Voice)|link=You Are Winter song.jpg|Silent Night (Linkin) (Trip)|link=Silent Night Winter bashs.jpg|Santa Tell Me (Zapphrina) (Trip)|link=Santa Tell Me bed.jpg|Voices in the Sky (Zapphrina) (Love You More)|link=Voices in the Sky duetssa.jpg|Love Forgiveness (T-Zo) (Love You More)|link=Love Forgiveness Lkijuhgf.jpg|Angel's Cry (Linkin) (Love Chronicles)|link=Angel's Cry eegp4f.jpg|Look At the Sky (Frank) (Hitman Pt. 1)|link=Look At the Sky (Reprise) holygrail.jpg|You'll Never Win (Linkin) (Hitman Pt. 2)|link=You'll Never Win finale.jpg|Keep It Moving (Zapphrina) (Hitman Pt. 2)|link=Keep It Moving ;Group |-| S2= ;Solos ep4f(38).jpg|Run (On The Road)|link=Run Ep4f(34).jpg|Shut the Door (Take the Flame)|link=Shut the Door Ep4f(2).jpg|Mind Is Open (Ready)|link=Mind Is Open Ep4f(1).jpg|Easy Lover (Ready)|link=Easy Lover Ep4f(41).jpg|Don't Rush (Quality Control)|link=Don't Rush Ep4f(62).jpg|Lose (Taming of the Shrew)|link=Lose Ep4f(43).jpg|Shambles (My Love) (Don't You Worry)|link=Shambles (My Love) Ep4f(44).jpg|Why You Turning (Don't You Worry)|link=Why You Turning Ep4f(57).jpg|Gandum Song Single Version (Full Spectrum)|link=Gandum Song ep4f(75).jpg|Feels (It's Time)|link=Feels Ep4f(37).jpg|You Are My Shelter (Road to Japan Pt. 1)|link=You Are My Shelter ;Duets Ep4f(21).jpg|Come Closer (Linkin) (If It Ain't Me)|link=Come Closer Ep4f(20).jpg|Baby Love (Zapphrina) (When the Time is Right)|link=Baby Love ep4f(56).jpg|Golden Shore (Brandon) (Quality Control)|link=Golden Shore Ep4f(59).jpg|Gandum Song (T-Zo) (Full Spectrum)|link=Gandum Song Ep4f(42).jpg|Girls and a Baby Boy's Man (Linkin) (Full Spectrum)|link=Girls and a Baby Boy's Man Ep4f(132).jpg|Young Love (Linkin) (Moving On)|link=Young Love Ep4f(52).jpg|Feelings (Brandon) (Taming of the Shrew)|link=Feelings Ep4f(54).jpg|Independent Man (T-Zo) (Road to Japan Pt. 1)|link=Independent Man Ep4f(81).jpg|Wake (Linkin) (Road to Japan Pt. 2)|link=Wake Ep4f(46).jpg|You Stay (Zapphrina) (Road to Japan Pt. 2)|link=You Stay ;Group |-| S3= ;Solos Ep4f(84).jpg|This Is Love (Rise Above the Ashes)|link=This Is Love Ep4f(124).jpg|Slowing (Dowwwwn) (Love Below)|link=Slowing (Dowwwwn) Ep4f(160).jpg|Before I Do (Drag the Music)|link=Before I Do Ep4f(163).jpg|Father (Wrecks Rock!)|link=Father Ep4f(179).jpg|F**k It All (Ambush)|link=F**k It All Ep4f(191).jpg|Soon As I Get Home (Balance)|link=Soon As I Get Home Ep4f(187).jpg|That Lie (Something Cool)|link=That Lie Ep4f(100025).jpg|FNL (Mental)|link=FNL Ep4f(161).jpg|You're Hurting (Family Affiars)|link=You're Hurting Ep4f(234).jpg|Dream (Unwritten)|link=Dream ;Duets Ep4f(120).jpg|World Is a Chain (Andi) (Drag the Music)|link=World Is a Chain Ep4f(176).jpg|Get Geared (T-Zo) (Wrecks Rock!)|link=Get Geared Screen Shot 2018-12-15 at 10.11.02 PM.png|Trouble (Linkin) (Ambush)|link=Trouble Ep4f(123).jpg|We Were Kids (Mary) (Family Affiars)|link=We Were Kids Ep4f(204).jpg|Things She Heard (Mary) (Unwritten)|link=Things She Heard ;Group |-| S4= ;Solos Ep4f(149).jpg|Don't Wanna Dance All Night (Imperfections)|link=Don't Wanna Dance All Night ep4f(242).jpg|Love Me Like You Do (Eye for an Eye)|link=Love Me Like You Do Ep4f(10888).jpg|Welcome (Lights, Camera, Drama!)|link=Welcome Ep4f(6229).jpg|Wave/Gandum Song (Lights, Camera, Drama!)|link=Wave/Gandum Song Ep4f(7770).jpg|Our L-O-V-E (Lights, Camera, Drama!)|link=Our L-O-V-E Ep4f(7571).jpg|Stutter (Lights, Camera, Drama!)|link=Stutter Ep4f(122210).jpg|He'll Never Love (Lights, Camera, Drama!)|link=He'll Never Love Ep4f(10109).jpg|Voices in the Sky (Lights, Camera, Drama!)|link=Voices in the Sky (Solo Version) Ep4f(88).jpg|Huh Huh (Now You See It)|link=Huh Huh Ep4f(279).jpg|Been Away Too Long (Perspective)|link=Been Away Too Long ;Duets Ep4f(241).jpg|Close to Me (Linkin) (Eye for an Eye)|link=Close To Me Ep4f(261).jpg|Nobody Cares (Linkin) (Be Alive)|link=Nobody Cares Ep4f(264).jpg|You'll Never Win (Remix) (Linkin) (Lights, Camera, Drama!)|link=You'll Never Win (Remix) Ep4f(263).jpg|My Voice (Linkin) (Lights, Camera, Drama!)|link=My Voice (Duet Version) Ep4f(112).jpg|Got No Soul (Zapphrina) (Lights, Camera, Drama!)|link=Got No Soul Ep4f(6333).jpg|Finally (Lola) (Now You See It)|link=Finally Ep4f(281).jpg|Your Love (Tito) (Dark Love)|link=Your Love (S4) ;Group |-| S5= ;Solos ep4f(362).jpg|Feel That Beat (Come Through)|link=Feel That Beat Ep4f(361).jpg|Take Your Place (Old Testiments)|link=Take Your Place ;Duets ;Group Category:Main Character Category:Wreck Club